heat wave
by joygoddess
Summary: the heat is on in Miami


Title: Heat Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Author's Notes: feedback is welcome and all faults are my own. Oh, it is also my first fic in this fandom so please be kind..

Heat Wave

The heat was just terrible. Speed could feel the sweat dripping down his shirt already and it was not even midday yet. He sighed and counted the minutes before he could get back to the lab where at least there is air co. Luckily he and Eric were just finishing up at the crime scene because both Eric and Detective Tripp were not exactly looking much better than he felt. Well, it is Miami after all, what did he expect? Moments later he and Eric were on their way back to the lab to figure out what exactly had happened to their victim. Unfortunately there would be only one thing missing when he got back to the lab: Horatio.

His mind wandered to his boss, who had been working on some high profile case for the past few days, not allowing him to spend much time with his team. If Speed was honest, he admitted that he missed Horatio more than just a bit. Not just the man's smart brain and brilliant solutions, but simply his presence. Yes, there was no denying that he was head over heels in love with his boss. He sighed again and that got him a strange look from Eric who was sitting behind the wheel of the Hummer. Eric looked like he was about to say something, but after the glare Speed gave him, he refrained from any remarks. Again his thought drifted back to his hansom, smart, brave, compassionate and drop dead sexy boss. He felt like groaning over the schoolgirl-like way in which he thought of his boss. But he just could not help it that the man was so great.

Finally they arrived at the lab and Speed immediately headed for the Trace lab. As he entered the cool lab, he sighed deeply, stretched and heard a soft chuckle coming from another person in the room. His eyes flew open and in his mind he groaned as he saw Horatio looking at him with the hint of a smile around his mouth. His very kissable mouth...he groaned again, not the right train of thought for the moment. It was embarrassing enough that Horatio caught him acting like an idiot. For a few moments the two men just stared at each other, but then Horatio broke the silence: "Enjoying the air co, Speed?" Speed grinned and nodded asking: "What can I do for you today? Haven't seen much of you lately, H." Without a word Horatio handed him an evidence bag and Speed immediately opened it and looked at the fibers inside the bag. After telling Horatio he would let him know the moment he found something, Horatio left and Speed returned to his usual Horatio-was-here daydreams. Then he snapped out of it and went to work.

A few hours later he had figured out what Horatio's fibers were so he called his boss to tell him the good news. He felt like cheering when he heard his boss telling him that these fibers were the last missing piece of the puzzle. At least now he could have his Horatio back. He left a note for Horatio and left the crime lab. He walked to his bike and left. When he got home he immediately hit the air co and quietly enjoyed the stream of cold air hitting him. His mind returned to gutter as soon as he stepped into the shower. Well, he can't help it that his boss is such a hunk of a man. His cock certainly seemed to agree and he let his head fall back against the shower as he pleasured himself while thinking about his boss.

Meanwhile ate the crime lab……..

Horatio Caine was just finishing up his case. He sighed as he put the final papers into the file. He had never been happier to finish a case. Lately he seemed to hate any case that took him away from a certain person in the alb. Of course there was no way he was telling that to anyone. He could not remember the exact moment he realized that he loved Timothy Speedle, Speed to his friends. He would probably be rejected anyway, so he was not about to risk losing the man's friendship.

Although he had been terribly tempted that same afternoon when he walked into Speed, stretching like a big cat. He could catch a glimpse of skin, his mouth went dry and he had a very hard time focusing on the case. The way Speed talked to him, so very husky and soft, did not help of course. When he had left the trace lab, he left like banged his head against the wall or going back in there and kiss the man senseless. That was, however, not an option.

He put away the file and left the lab to go home. After he entered his home, he took a shower, worked himself and came with Speed's name on his lips. He shook his head and went to bed. He woke up with a distinct feeling and he groaned, how the hell was going to survive another day working with Speed if Speed was wearing his usual outfit. Knowing he had to go to work sometime, he quickly got dressed and left for work.

He had not even entered his office when he received a call about a DB found under suspicious circumstances. He quickly made the first call to Eric and then he called Speed.

Speed was having a wonderful dream in which Horatio was fucking him through the mattress when he heard a phone ringing. Sleepily he reached out and grabbed the phone "Hmmm…yeah?" A silence greeted him until after what seemed like an hour he heard the voice of his boss "Speed, we have a case. Meet me here in twenty." Speed immediately got up, hurried to get ready and twenty minutes later he was at the scene. Horatio was staring at him intently. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, who was he kidding; it made him feel hot and bothered. Horatio quickly explained what had happened and what was expected.

Horatio could not help but stare at Speed. The tone he heard on the phone earlier had left him with a very hard problem. He could just image Speed and him lying in bed after having made love, exhausted. At least that is what he sounded like that morning. He shook his head knowing that he had to regain his focus somehow. Then Eric showed him something that immediately snapped his concentration back to the case.

They had worked on the case all day and luckily they just had the big break of the case. Horatio had sent Eric and Speed home while he finished the paperwork. He finished up and dreamed of. All day something had been different between them. It was almost like there was something between them. The air seemed to come alive every time they were near each other. Unknown to Horatio, Speed had been thinking about the same thing. When Horatio had touched him, it was like a shock. They had looked at each for a while and for a minute Speed had thought Horatio was going to kiss him. Horatio had never been so tempted before. "That's it." Horatio muttered to himself and he left.

That evening, getting ready to watch a movie Speed heard somebody knocking on his door. He was stunned to see Horatio standing in the door opening. "H, what can I………" was all he got out before Horatio moved inside, closed the door and slammed his lips on Speed's. His tongue immediately entered Speed's mouth and after a few seconds of amazement, Speed kissed him back. Their tongues battled for dominance and as Horatio leaned into him, he lost it and moaned into the other man's mouth.

Finally they had to come up for air and reluctantly they broke their first kiss. Speed looked at Horatio dazed but he was pleased when he saw that Horatio looked about as debauched as he felt. Their lips were swollen and their breaths were labored. "Not that I am complaining, H, but what has gotten into you? I never suspected.." Horatio just smiled at him "I kept thinking about the change between us today and knew it was now or never." They smiled at each other and this time Speed started the kiss. Quickly Horatio took control of the kiss and Speed led them to his bedroom. Never had he doubted that H would be the one in control and that suited him just fine. He liked it when he did not have to be in control all the time.

Horatio pushed Speed on the bed and took his time looking at the beautiful man on the bed. He then moved next to the man and kissed him senseless. He quickly divested the younger man of his clothes while at the same time kissing each bit of naked skin. Soon Speed was thrashing and moaning on the bed. Horatio took pity on him and before Speed knew what was happening, Horatio started to suck on his cock like it was his favorite treat. He gave a long moan and after just a few minutes the tension in his balls became too much and he came while watching Horatio swallowing everything he had to give. His head fell back to the bed and the lovers shared a few sensual kisses.

Speed felt himself getting hard again as Horatio started to feel between his ass cheeks. He moaned as he felt talented fingers enter him. He heard a voice whisper "turn over love and let me see you" and he did. He nearly screamed as he felt Horatio's tongue enter him. After a few moments of torture he grabbed Horatio's wrist and said in the sexiest voice Horatio ever heard "enough, you in me, now!" Not one to deny what they both wanted, he lubed himself up and carefully entered the writhing body underneath him.

Finally his balls rested against the younger man's ass. He stayed still for a few moments, giving Speed some time to adjust to him and to regain his own control. Then Speed started to move back against him and he too started to move. Gently at first but soon that was not enough for the both of them. His thrust became faster and harder and it left them both moaning. As Horatio felt his own orgasm coming, he grabbed Speed's cock and started to stroke him. It took only a few more thrusts and strokes before the younger man was coming again. The last orgasm proved too much for Horatio and one thrust later he was coming too. They lay together holding each other during the soft afterglow. They simply smiled at each other. While they both knew they had to talk more later, now they were simply enjoying being near each other. Soon they both fell asleep, holding each other.

Some hours later Horatio woke up with someone playing with his nipples. He opened his eyes and nearly moaned at the sight that greeted him. Speed was looming over him, looking at him like he was a delicious dessert. He chuckled but the chuckle turned into a moan as Speed bit down on his nipple softly. "Enough. I know what he both need" Horatio growled. He flipped them over so that he was on top. He reached for the lube and smiled at his lover. He gave Speed an evil smirk that made the other man glare at him. He put some lube on his fingers and reached behind himself. He moaned as he breached himself and immediately he heard a moan coming from the other man. He added another finger, twisted his fingers, and moaned loudly. Again this moan was echoed by Speed who looked at him intently. Horatio mused that he had never seen the other man look so sexy. "H, you're killing me here" Speed groaned as he watched his lover prepare himself.

Then Horatio decided it was enough and he raised himself up. He quickly lowered himself on Speed's cock and did not stop until he was sitting in the lap of the younger man. They both moaned. Speed thrust his hips and got a long moan in return. Together they moved in a fast rhythm, bringing them both to completion. Speed wrapped his hand around Horatio's cock, started to stroke him and a few thrusts later they were both coming. Sated, they fell back on the bed. "Okay, that I did not see coming" Speed muttered, Horatio just smiled.

Moments later the lovers drifted back to sleep, knowing that a new life awaited them tomorrow.


End file.
